dreamfall_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
The Longest Journey Crow recalls that by the time he was two weeks old he understood that his full name was "That Damn Bird", given to him by Umber lanos, his previous owner. Ianos tells April that he first met Crow (whom he calls "Bird") 50 years ago in Montrbea, however unlikely this seems. Crow himself suggests he is only 20 - which is still a considerable age by bird standards. Crow was mistreated by the old man, being locked most of the time in a chest. This seems to have been Crow's lot for the past 20 years, although there was the one time he became drunk on a thimbleful of wine, and surprised some ladies - who were told that he could talk - by demonstrating his encyclopedic knowledge of Dolmari obscenities. Exactly where he may have picked up this vocabulary is never intimated, although this is knowledge the old man might possess. Recently, Ianos lost him in a bet to the Cups Handler who subsequently offered him as a prize, and fed him Elgwandung. When April needs passage to Alais she discovers that Captain Nebevay owes Ianos a favour. She manages to convince him to transfer this favour to her when she wins back Crow for him, although not before renaming him "Crow" after Crowboy, her favourite cartoon character. Ianos celebrates by getting drunk on Androgan Stone.liqour, and returns to bet Crow on a cups game. He manages to escape and follows April into Riverwood, where he signs up as April's comic sidekick and helper through the rest of the game. The player is able to call on Crow's aid with puzzles in the game, resulting in some varied gameplay. A sly self-reference to this creeps in when Crow complains to April that she only calls him when she needs him. After April travels to Stark for the last time Crow becomes lonely and even returns to the old man, although he finds his spot on the jetty in the Marcurian harbour empty. He has a cup of whiskey with Brian Westhouse, and sees Abnaxus apparently returning to his home in the north. Crow really proves his worth in the Guardians Realm. Although somehow he has discovered the infamy of crows in Stark, he is appeased when April explains the 'Crowboy' connection. He wants to be a hero like Crowboy and so, despite his reservations regarding magic, carries water in his beak from the Well of making for April so she can pass the Trial of matter. He disappears for a short time afterwards, making April fret over what had happened to him, but soon reappears frantically following April so he doesn't end up stranded in the Guardian's Realm. Lastly, he appears in the House all worlds with Lady Alvane in the Epilogue to TLJ, aged and with grey feathers. Many fans have concluded from that, given his friendship in the past with April, this proves the identification of April with Lady Alvane. Dreamfall Crow returns in Dreamfall, as quirky and cheerful as ever. He and April went their separate ways 8 years ago, because April was having trouble re-adjusting to life after heroism. According to Crow she just abandoned him on their journey through the Border Mountains, leaving him lonely and bewildered. He had gained a small amount of fame through his association with April, however, and was inducted into the Guild of Sidekicks, who declared him Sidekick of the Month. In the following years Crow somehow ended up with a fiancee, but the prospect of getting married and settling down was just too much for him. He left her for a "voyage of self discovery", but as he had learned this phrase from April during a dark period of her life he understood this to mean acting selfishly, and becoming miserable and unhappy. At some point he lost his bilinguality of Na'ven and bird twitter, specialising in speaking with people ("Most birdbrains can't hold both, so I've specialised. The world's a lot less annoying now that I don't understand what all these birds are going on about all the time"). After a couple of wrong turns, he ended up at the Dark Peoples Libary, where he spent his time reading, and finally met up with April again when she came to meet the White Dragon. Crow tried to remain angry with April given her abandonment of him, but was too pleased to see her to keep it up for very long. The White Dragon had apparently taken a shine to Crow, calling him 'funny bird', and told him that he was special and had a purpose. According to her Crow was somehow able to help April Shift to the Guardian's Realm, and remained at her side when she returned to Marcuria. Back as April's sidekick Crow ferried supplies to help break Zoe Castillo out of Friars Keep, and offered his moral support. This return to his old role made for a rude awakening when April refused to help Zoe in her quest. Appalled, Crow accused April of being selfish and went with Zoe on his own. Deciding to become Zoe's sidekick, Crow introduced her to Brian Westhouse, who arranged travel via Cloudshipback to the Library to meet the White Dragon. Crow was able to guide them back to the moving city by his memory of its smell on the wind, although he mistrusts the artifice of the Cloudship. When the White helped Zoe travel back to Stark Crow was surprised to see her disappear but not that surprised, commenting that in his experience all human girls seemed to have special powers and a destiny. Besides, though he didn't mention it, A Deep Blue Mirror. This is the last time Crow is seen in Dreamfall. However, in the scene near the end where the White Dragon is attacked by an unseen enemy, some have claimed to hear the sound of flapping wings, leading to speculation about Crow's involvement.